<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The group confronted the parents at the meeting in 4x08 by Jack354716, yeah_dis_kai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703159">The group confronted the parents at the meeting in 4x08</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack354716/pseuds/Jack354716'>Jack354716</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeah_dis_kai/pseuds/yeah_dis_kai'>yeah_dis_kai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack354716/pseuds/Jack354716, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeah_dis_kai/pseuds/yeah_dis_kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was at the school with Clay when they found the parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Justin Foley &amp; Clay Jensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The group confronted the parents at the meeting in 4x08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlleflo/gifts">mlleflo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmera/gifts">princessmera</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsokruczysnki/gifts">kelsokruczysnki</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack354716/gifts">Jack354716</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justin walks up to Jessica's door, knocking on it. She opens the door, seeing Justin standing there, a bouquet of roses in his hand.</p>
<p>"Jess, I'm sorry for what happened today I really am." Justin tells her feeling guilty about what happened in the alley near Monet's today.</p>
<p>Jessica smiles and brings him into an embrace. "I'm sorry I left you that I made you feel like I don't love you." She kisses him. "And Diego and I are done for good. I promise."</p>
<p>"Okay, cool." Justin says a little awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Do you uh... Do you wanna come in?" Jess asked.</p>
<p>Justin smiled and walked in. They sat on couch and snuggled up. As they were watching Cobra Kai on Netflix, suddenly they both got a text message from Clay.</p>
<p>Clay: You guys, I was right. They're having a secret parent meeting at the school right now. Get here ASAP.</p>
<p>Jessica and Justin shared a confused look.</p>
<p>Charlie: What do you mean Clay?</p>
<p>Clay: Just come to the school. You'll see.</p>
<p>Ani: Clay, are you sure you're not being paranoid? I mean what are they saying?</p>
<p>Clay: Just come. Trust me.</p>
<p>Jessica turns off her phone and looks at Justin.</p>
<p>"Did you know Clay was at the school?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Matt and Lainie left to go to some dinner reservation and he got suspicious of it so he left to see where they went." Justin explained.</p>
<p>"Okay, well let's go then, even if Clay's being paranoid, we should go get him before he does something stupid." Jessica tells him.</p>
<p>They both hop in Justin's car and drove off to the school. As they parked in the school parking lot, they were met by Alex and Charlie outside, followed by Tony, Ani, Tyler and Zach.</p>
<p>They all walk in, finding Clay standing by the door.</p>
<p>"Jesus fucking Christ." Zach mutters, not buying the whole thing.</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up and be quiet." Jessica whispered yelled, elbowing him as they all stood outside the door that meeting was taken place.</p>
<p>"And I'm happy to say that our active shooter drill was a success." They hear Principal Bolan say. Hearing this infuriates Jessica.</p>
<p>"A success?! Uh, I think the fuck not!" Jessica walked into the room, everyone staring at her in shock. Realizing now that their cover was blown, the rest of the group followed her inside the room. "I was blamed for that motherfucking drill! People wanted me to be removed as student body president for something I wasn't involved in!"</p>
<p>"What are you kids doing here?" Foundry asked.</p>
<p>"Turns out our parents have been paying for these 'successful drills' behind our backs and have been lying to us." Clay said.</p>
<p>"Clay, honey we didn't know about the drill." Lainie calls to him.</p>
<p>"Bullshit! You all have been tracking us through our phones, reading our text messages and emails!? Are you all out of your damn minds!? This is straight up illegal and wrong! This is an invasion of our fucking privacy!" Ani debated.</p>
<p>"You guys need to leave right now! This is a private meeting!" Bolan scowled.</p>
<p>"This is fucking ridiculous! You can't honestly think that a fake shooting drill will solve anything!" Alex retorted back.</p>
<p>"The drill was made for us to be prepared and respond quickly and effectively in an emergency. Plus we had follow up counseling after it and there were a small number of students who were upset by the drill." Foundry tries to back up the drill, causing the group to all turn their heads to Foundry, their faces in disbelief and anger.</p>
<p>"A small number of students were upset by the drill!? Bullshit, everyone was angry and pissed off by it! We were all scared that we were going to fucking lose our lives! My brother literally ended up in a fucking psych ward pissing his bed because of you all!" Everyone turned their heads towards Justin, shocked at his rage, who's body was now shaking after that rant. "For you guys to think that this drill was goddamn 'successful' clearly makes you all look <em>stupid</em> as hell! This shit straights up traumatizes the whole entire student body for the rest of our motherfucking lives! Justin kept on ranting. The parents just looked at him with disbelief shown on their faces after he called them stupid.</p>
<p>"Come on, Justin. They're not worth it." Clay shakes his head, trying to pull him away from the argument, heading towards the door.</p>
<p>"No, fuck that!" Justin pries Clay's hand off him, taking Clay by surprise then turned around, facing the parents. "You all are supposed to be our parents right!? But why is that you guys keep on letting Bolan, Foundry and the rest of the administration continue to this shit!? Don't you care!? Hannah Baker is dead because of it! She was being bullied, harassed, slut shamed from every corner in each hallway and the administration knew about it! But you continue to let this happen! Not even stopping to think maybe the school actually needs to be held accountable for their actions! How come Bryce fucking Walker was never asked to leave the school after the rumors that went around about him, about how he raped two students here or the fact he <em>is</em> a convicted rapist!?"</p>
<p>"Justin, calm down and breathe. Come on." Jessica pulled him away from the parents, walking towards the door, Alex and Ani in tow, trying to calm him down</p>
<p>"You all should ashamed of your damn selves." Zach scoffed, walking out the door.</p>
<p>"You guys are supposed to be better than this." Tyler said sternly, shaking his head, before walking out the door, closing it behind him.</p>
<p>"We actually aren't going to wait for them, are we?" Tony asked, as they headed down the hallway, walking towards the exit.</p>
<p>"Hell no. We all need to talk to our parents about this. Just not now." Ani said.</p>
<p>"Right, we'll confront them tomorrow." Jessica said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell Jack and I what you guys think of this chapter. What will happen tomorrow with the parents?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>